


The Beginning in the End

by Fmfan1980



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Sansa-centric, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-03-04 10:39:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13362903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fmfan1980/pseuds/Fmfan1980
Summary: Sansa has a vivid dream about events that seem impossible; from the death of her father to the fall of Winterfell. But all she wants to do is marry Joffrey- the Prince she loves. She wants to be the Queen-to-be sitting next to her handsome Prince After all, her dream was simply that; a dream. What harm could it do to her or to her family?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to the characters, locations, or plots from Game of Thrones. They belong to their respective owners without whom this fanfiction would not have been possible. All reviews are welcome

" _Spoken memories of the future Sansa/ any other character in the future timeline"_

' _Thoughts of the future Sansa/any other character in the future timeline'_

"Current timeline speech"

'Current timeline thoughts'

**Winterfell, the day the world ended.**

Sansa Stark was betrothed to the monster known as Joffrey Baratheon. And he died.

Sansa Stark was wed to Tyrion Lannister. And he died.

Sansa Stark was then wed to the monster known as Ramsey Bolton. And while he died at Sansa's hands as she smiled, the point is that he died. And ever since then, Sansa remained alone. She told herself she would never marry anyone unless she herself wished it.

Then three weeks before the end of days, Sansa watched proudly as Jon of Houses Targaryen and Stark, the man she thought was her half brother, 'No, cousin. My cousin,' marry the Dragon Queen Daenerys Targaryen in front of the Heart Tree in the Winterfell godswood.

And now, three weeks later, she stared at the three dragons screeching in the sky while they flew towards Winterfell with an army of dead men, women, and children running at inhuman speeds below them. In her room in Winterfell, Sansa stood tall as the lady of the ancient castle with Davos, Arya, Missendei, and Tyrion by her side as the one dragon known as Rhaegal turned away from Winterfell and headed South, 'probably towards the Vale'. To her right was a roaring fire in the hearth, behind her was her bed, and to her left was the empty wheelchair that belonged to her younger brother, Bran. Her dead brother.

Sansa recalled Bran crouched over in his wheelchair with blood dripping from the sides of his mouth; it was one and a half weeks after Jon and the combined army of the living from the North, the Red Priests, the Second Sons, the army from Riverrun, the Vale, and Jamie Lannister all went North to meet the dead head on. Bran had taken control of the dragon Rhaegal since Jon wasn't able to ride the beast, and when Rhaegal was put down by the Night King, Bran died as well since his mind was in the dragons; he was unable to warg out of the dragon's mind since he was in the mind of the beast for too long of a time. Arya was the first to see Bran slump forward, and the young woman grabbed her brother and screamed at him to wake up.

Sansa closed her eyes as tears dripped down her cheeks at Arya's cries. She felt a small hand hold on to her own; looking down as she opened her eyes, she saw Tyrion who looked up at her sadly, 'he knows what this means.' Sansa's bottom lip trembled as she gently pulled her hand from Tyrion's and walked towards her dead baby brother. Reaching the body, she placed a hand on Arya's shoulder and, then with her other hand, leaned down and wrapped it around Bran's shoulders. Sansa hugged the both of them while the others stood in the room as another Stark died. And soon, most possibly, would be the end of their own lives.

It would be an hour later that Bran's body was burnt so as to prevent the Night King from raising his body.

Now all everyone could do was pray to the Old gods and the New that the army of the living would return; at least that most of them would return. But everyone knew the loss of Bran meant that one dragon was lost. Everyone knew that Drogon was the last one alive after Viserion was brought down by the Night King back at the ill-fated journey past the wall to retrieve a wight. Everyone hoped that Dany and Jon would return with at least some of the Army.

That's what they hoped.

But Sansa knew better. While Arya and Lyanna Mormont were discussing the protection of the castle, she felt a pain in her heart an hour after Bran's death. Sansa knew how she initially treated Jon- just as her mother had treated him. So just like her mother, Sansa avoided him as much as possible when they were younger. She acted cold towards him; she called him her half-brother, she just didn't want to think of him as anything more than that.

'Was it ever any surprise that he left for the wall years ago without saying goodbye?' Sansa thought looking out the window in her chambers after Bran's body was burnt one and a half weeks ago. She rubbed her chest lightly hoping to massage away the dull pain… but no matter what she did, it was still there – a pain that throbbed lightly in pace with her heart beat. The pain was how Sansa knew that the very man she ignored, the very man she was meant to go to for safety so many years ago after being spirited away from Kings Landing during Joffrey's murder, and then after leaving the Eyrie; the very same man who took her in after she arrived at Castle Black following her escape from Ramsey. The man who cared for her, the man who fought for her, the man who won back Winterfell for her- the man who was really her cousin. That very man was now dead.

Jon was dead.

Sansa knew but she couldn't tell anyone. Doing so would mean a huge loss of morale. So, she kept it to herself for the next three weeks, even as she watched the dead screaming and hissing out loud running towards the castle. Her hand shivered as she held on to Arya's hand, and the other hand held onto Tyrion. As the remaining two dragons fired streams of fire into the people rushing out to fight the dead, Sansa recalled the revelation from Bran that Jon was really their cousin; the trueborn son of Lyanna Stark and Rhaegar Targaryen. She remembered the look of shock on everyone's faces and wondered if she looked as stunned as they did. It was Jon who shook his head saying "it wasn't possible" and that "it couldn't be true" and "I…. I…". Sansa listened to Jon stammer as his face twisted in anguish while leaning back against a wall.

"I… I…"

"You're our brother," Arya said running over to him. This time, Sansa didn't see a Faceless Man… she didn't see a deadly assassin… instead, Sansa saw a little girl comforting a boy who learned the greatest secret Westeros would never know. At least not until they fought and won against the Night King. It would be several minutes later that the stunned Jon revealed what had happened on the boat to White Harbour, and how he felt about Dany. Sansa, as well as Arya and Samwell, were stunned at the revelation. She glanced at Bran who continued to stare at Jon with those faraway eyes and wondered if he knew.

'Of course, he knows,' Sansa thought to herself.

"She's my aunt," Jon gasped, bringing Sansa out of her thoughts as he leaned back against the wall behind him while running his hand through his hair, a look of disbelief on his face, "by the gods, I fucked my aunt."

"Well, that is the Targaryen way," Arya chuckled as Jon, suddenly serious, frowned at her.

"Not funny," Jon said shaking his head before looking at Sansa who was staring back at him, and then away towards Arya, "Sansa?"

Sansa sighed before saying, "you know my feelings about her. She's unpredictable, and she's…" Sansa could see that Jon was about to say something, but the redhead lifted her hand and signalled for him to wait, "you told her about the dangers coming this way, and yet she demanded you bend the knee or she would not aid us."

"Which you already did," Arya frowned as Jon sighed.

"In the end, she agreed to aid us after she saw the dead," Jon countered while Bran watched silently.

"I told you, Jon," Sansa then sighed before continuing, "people were lost… people who are now part of the army of the dead. And not only that, she lost a dragon… who knows if the Night King can raise a dragon to fight on his side." Sansa, her hair untied as she sat on a chair next to Bran, then said, "and there is no reason to believe Cersei will send us any aid, even if she swore. We have to assume we're on our own."

"We'll have a plan ready in case she does not send any soldiers," Jon said as he walked towards a chair and sat down across from Sansa who leaned forward before reaching for, and then gently holding onto his hands.

"You know my feelings towards her," Sansa said, "do you love her?"

"I don't know," Jon whispered shaking his head.

Sansa bit her lower lip as she imagined her grandfather screaming as he burned in front of the laughing Mad King while her Uncle Brandon struggled to save him; instead strangling himself in the process. Sansa felt anger rise at the thought of that mad man's spawn being in the same castle as the people he wronged, but she knew that Daenerys' army and remaining dragons were important. She knew that support on helping her regain the throne was important so some semblance of peace to return – but there would be a price to pay.

"You will have to marry Daenerys."

Weeks after the wedding of Jon and Daenerys, dead dragons began burning Winterfell while the Wights killed everyone in sight as they swept in through the gates and the walls like a great flood. Sansa looked up as Arya held onto her hand, 'or am I holding on to her?' Sansa thought looking to her sister who was staring out in horror at the destruction around them. Sansa turned to a pale Tyrion, and then a fearful Missendei and Varys, and then back out at the dragon that just flew past firing a stream of blue flame. It was Dany- her clothes stained in blood- riding Drogon; both screeching out loud as the living they flew over burned to ashes.

"Sansa!" Arya turned around as the door behind them fell to the floor before Wights poured it. Sansa saw Arya fight off several of the Wights, following her brother Jon's orders to protect Sansa at all cost. But the redhead saw, helpless, as Arya was ripped apart. She then heard more screams as Missendei and then Tyrion were slain, and then Davos and Varys… all eaten alive. It was then that Sansa heard a screech outside in the hallway.

"Jon!" Sansa yelled out at the bloody man, the former King in the North, the former Lord Commander of the Nights Watch, the former Bastard, and her cousin, 'no… no… my brother.' Tully eyes met glowing blue orbs before the owner of the latter, Jon, howled at Sansa. "I'm sorry," Sansa whispered before she was pulled down to the floor by several other Wights while fighting her instincts to scream, "goodb…" Sansa felt darkness take her as the monsters ripped their teeth into her body and then tore off her flesh.

**Winterfell, eight years earlier.**

Sansa snapped her eyes open and then sat up from being underwater in her bathtub gasping for air. She brought her hands to her neck as water flowed over the side of the tub at the sudden splashing of the warm water in the tub. She panted while searching for the bite marks and the blood she felt flowing down as the blue-eyed monsters bit into her body. Finding nothing on her hands, Sansa looked at the goosebumps on her arms and then down at her body. She hoped she wouldn't see scars or blemishes, or cuts as she did in the dream. A dream that was so vivid that she felt the rotten teeth of monsters bite into her…. A dream so vivid that she felt the beatings from Ramsey, the feeling of Ramsey forcing himself into her, the feeling of a sword slamming into her as Joffrey sneered down from the Iron Throne.

'A dream,' Sansa thought as her heart raced in her chest, 'just a dream. All a dream.' Sansa gulped while her hands gripped the edges of her tub as she sat up, her breasts just above the water line and her hair matted down to her scalp and partially covering her face. She placed herself under water, as she always would, so that the warmth of the water would cover her entire body. But this time it was different.

'I felt as if I slept… as if I woke up from a deep sleep. but I don't remember sleeping, I…' Sansa thought shaking her head, 'I was just under water for.. how long was I underwater… I…' Sansa thought to herself confused before using her hands to sweep back the hair that partially covered her face. She closed her eyes and remembered the monsters that attacked her, that attacked Winterfell. She breathed in deep as she recalled the dragon and then she saw him, 'Jon. Blue eyes, bleeding. What… why would I dream about Jon or…."

" _Jon Snow avenged the Red Wedding,"_  Sansa heard a voice as she shook her head, but she couldn't remember the face under the dim lights of what looked like Winterfell's Great Hall. The details of the face were dim in her mind. But the voice was a male, " _he is the White Wolf. The King in the North!"_

'White Wolf? The King in the North? Jon?' Sansa thought to herself as she stood up in the tub, the water now flowing down along her body, 'he's a bastard, why?' Sansa then shook her head and chuckled, 'then it's definitely just a dream. A bastard becoming King in the North? Yes, it was just a dream,' as she got out of the tub, the water now flowing down onto t he floor as she walked towards the clothe on the bed. Sansa used it to dry her body before walking to the other side of the bed to put on the dress laid out for her earlier by her mother, 'I'll be seeing Prince Joffrey at our midday meal again.' Sansa smiled at the thought of the handsome Prince and how she was to wed him once she flowered, 'I'll someday be Queen, and….'

" _You are Alayne, my bastard daughter,"_  Sansa stopped as she heard a voice in her head before a memory, a memory she knew she didn't have, came to the forefront of her mind. She didn't recognize the man, 'who are you?' but she felt her skin crawl at his sight. Sansa then closed her eyes and sat on the side of her bed while shaking her head as more images came forward into her mind, 'it's not possible. I.. I never went to these places. I never saw the Vale, I… I never met Aunt Lysa and...' Sansa then took a deep breath and reminded herself it was all a dream. Then she saw something else in her mind.

" _You conspired with Cersei Lannister and Joffrey Baratheon to murder our father Eddard Stark, do you deny it?"_  Sansa froze at that part what she believed was her dream; a part she couldn't remembered having dreamt in the first place. She froze at the same man as in the Vale staring at her… she froze at the anger and hate in her voice. Sansa froze as she saw the man beg for his life before a young woman slashed his throat. And Sansa froze at the sight of who the woman was, 'Arya?' Sansa stared as Arya, who seemed to be much older, walked calmly to the edge of the table while she sheathed a dagger. Sansa then recalled looking back at the body with unexplainable strong feelings disgust for the man before saying,  _"burn the body."_

"What.. what's happening to me?" Sansa begged as she brought her hands to the sides of her head. S he slipped off the bed and fell n her knees onto the floor as memories, 'I.. I've never….', suddenly more images that should have never existed started to come forth to her mind. She thought to herself,  _'_ father! No! No! Someone stop him… stop! No!' Sansa's eyes widened at Ned Starks' head rolling down the steps at the Sept of Baelor. She watched as Joffrey laughed at her, 'but… I.. I never had these memories and... and no. It's my dream. It's a dream… I remember the last part of the dream because of the horror, but this…' Sansa trembled as she got up to her feet, 'just a dream. A vivid dream, but just a dream. That's all it was. A dream. Prince Joffrey will never be cruel. He… he will never be cruel. He will love me and…"

" _I am sorry, my Lady."_ Sansa, in her mind's eye, saw the Imp- Tyrion Lannister- speaking while looking sadly at her before walking away. Sansa stood up from the floor, her legs trebled as she brought her empty left hand up to her chest. Her palm was empty, but she could feel a scroll in her hand. "No," Sansa said looking back at the dress, "it was a dream. Just a dream. Mother said I'll be betrothed to the Prince. I love him. I love him, and I will make him love me. I will be the Lady he wants me to be. I will be a Queen sitting beside the most handsome king in all of Westeros."

Sansa removed the cloth around her before she began putting on her clothes; a smile on her lips as she thought of Joffrey, 'all a dream. It was all a dream.'

TBC.


	2. Chapter 2

Her dress fitted snug around her body and her hair styled in the Northern braids, Sansa smiled at herself in the mirror while one of the servant girls pulled the laces on the back of her dress before tying the knots. It had been nearly thirty minutes since Sansa recalled anymore images form her dream and silently hoped she wouldn't have any more.

'After all, I can't have the Prince think I'm strange,' Sansa thought to herself before looking over her shoulder at the girl, Ryla, who stepped back and nodded her head at her Lady. "Thank you, Ryla. You may leave."

"My Lady," the young brown-haired girl bowed slightly before leaving out the door. Sansa stared at the closing door before she sighed and then thought about what she could talk to the Prince about. Sansa turned back to the mirror to take another look at the dress when she suddenly stepped back in surprise at the image before her. Sansa closed her eyes tight and said a prayer to the Seven when she caught a glimpse of an older redhead in a black dress with a silver dire wolf embraided on the chest while a black cloak similar to the one her father would wear was draped around her shoulders.

'No, no,' Sansa thought shaking her head while she closed her eyes tight, 'it. It's just my imagination. Just my imagination.' Sansa opened her eyes to see herself, as she was now, looking back at her. She tried to calm her racing heart while recalling the face looking back at her- a face with a cold expression. Sansa controlled her breathing as she tried to calm down once again, 'it was all a dream. It was a vivid dream, but a dream nonetheless.' She turned towards the door and walked to it in small strides, just as she was taught a lady should do. Walking into the hallway, she closed her door behind her and wondered where her Direwolf, Lady, was located, 'probably playing with the other wolves'. Sansa walked though the hallway, her slippers 'click-clacking' on the stone floor as hse made her way down to the Great Hall.

The more she neared the Great Hall, the more she could hear the sound of utensils 'clacking' together, as well as the sounds of voices being carried in the air. Nearing the entrance to the Hall, Sansa could smell the chicken, pork, potatoes and bread along with a mixture of several other food that wafted into her nostrils. Smiling at the thought that the only reason for such a great midday feast being the presence of the Royal Family, Sansa smiled as she walked into the large stone walled hall. As she entered, she heard the sounds of padded feet running towards her- looking down, she smiled at Lady running at her.

"Lady," Sansa whispered before bringing her hand to the top of her direwolves head and rubbing the fur gently. She looked into Lady's eyes as the direwolf sat on her hind legs and panted, "were you playing with…."

" _I hate you!"_ Sansa closed her eyes again as Arya's shrill voice appeared in her mind, " _I hate you. You lied… you lied! Lier!"_

And just as the voice appeared, it simply trailed off. Sansa heard a whining sound, so she opened her eyes and saw Lady staring back at her with her head tilted. Sansa could see the questioning look in those eyes asking silently if she was alright.

"It was just a dream," Sansa whispered to her direwolf before she looked towards the High Table at Myrcella and Tommen Baratheon with their backs to her, Tyrion sitting across from them and drinking from a mug. And beside the one Sansa called the imp, sat her love- Prince Joffrey Baratheon, the future king of the seven kingdoms. 'That was just a bad dream. My Prince would never harm my father or myself.' Thinking to herself, Sansa began walking towards the High Table surrounded by some of the Kingsguard. Sansa looked around, her eyes scanning the room; she saw Robb sitting next to an unhappy Arya, 'she wanted to go hunting with father and the king'; and then her eyes shifted to her mother, Catelyn Stark who waved Sansa towards the table with the toddler, Rickon, seated next to her laughing. Sansa smiled at her mother and increased her strides towards the table with Lady walking next to her. Her mother had told her children that she did not want the direwolves in the Great Hall, especially during meals with the Royal Family, but there was no way to place the wolves other than keeping them in the kennels. It was something that the Stark trueborn children protested against.

So, the wolves were allowed to roam in the castle as long as the children were with them.

Sansa's eyes shifted to the figure seated away from the Royal Family at the table closest to the far wall. 'Half-brother,' she thought looking away while he fed his direwolf, Ghost, under the table and at the same time speaking with their uncle Benjen Stark. Sansa focused on the table and noticed that the Queen and her brother, Ser Jamie of the Kingsguard, were not present, as was Bran.

Sansa didn't think too much of it. Instead, she smiled at the Prince who nodded at her before patting the empty place next to him. She strode towards him after placing her hand on Catelyn's shoulder.

"Ah, Lady Sansa," Tyrion raised his mug as the redhead prepared to sit down next to his nephew, "how nice to see you again."

"My Lord," Sansa curtsied.

" _Hello, Wife,"_ Sansa stared at Tyrion with wide eyes as he transformed before her very eyes; the figure in front of her was now dressed in fine leather with a brooch over his left breast. The man in front of her now had a scar on his face as he continued to speak. " _May I introduce to you, Daenerys Targaryen, the true Queen of the Seven Kingdoms."_ Sansa laid her eyes upon a beautiful woman with silver hair, lilac eyes, and wearing a silver dress covered by a black and grey furred cloak. And just as the image appeared in her mind, it vanished once again. However, for some reason, she felt a deep seated anger upon hearing that name – a name that she shouldn't have any emotions towards since the person associated with that name was far away across the Narrow Sea.

"Sansa?" Robb asked noticing Sansa, her hand now on his shoulder trembling, "Sansa?" Catelyn, Arya, while Rickon was playing with the small bite sized portion of food on his plate, stared at Sansa upon hearing Robb call out for her, "Sansa?" Robb looked down at her hand, and then back up at the pale stare in her eyes.

"Lady Sansa?" Myrcella said while Tommen stared confused, "are you alright?"

"Sansa," Robb raised his voice placing his hand on hers. His voice was enough for even Benjen and Jon to stare at the High Table just as Sansa shook her head and looked back at Rob, "are you…"

"I am fine, Robb," Sansa said before looking away while thinking, 'Wife? Did the imp call me wife? Why would anyone ever marry him? And in what dram would a Lady like me ever marry a dwarf?' But Sansa knew she had been staring at Tyrion, and her mother's training as a Lady finally kicked in.

"My apologies, my Lord," Sansa nodded her head at Tyrion.

Tyrion chuckled with a glint in his eyes before saying, "I thank you for staring at the half-man, I mean it's more than anyone of your station would do. But I do have to ask, is there something in my teeth? Or…"

"No, my Lord," Sansa shook her head at Tyrion before saying, "I… I just thought…" Sansa looked at her mother, and then at Robb, and then at Rickon and back at Tyrion, "I just thought…."

"I am very much away of my lack of stature," Tyrion chuckled before gulping down some wine, "and you thought I was a monster."

"I… no, my Lord," Sansa stopped talking before she thought about the Tyrion she had seen in her dream, 'he looked tired and wary. As if he had seen battle and… and war. And I just insulted him by staring and… and no… I cannot sabotage myself and the Prince being together.' Sansa just shook her head before saying, "I do believe you will be a great warrior one day, my Lord."

"Thank you for the jest," Tyrion chuckled before pouring himself some wine while Joffrey scoffed. Sansa glanced at the look of surprise from her family as she took her seat next to Joffrey. But before she could say anything, there was a distant howl that had everyone looking at each other and then at the entrance to the Great Hall as Greywind who was sitting under the table, Lady, Ghost, Nymeria and Shaggydog all took off out the Hall.

" _Mother!"_ Sansa closed her eyes as she gripped the edge of the table with a gasp, the image of herself running down a hallways suddenly caused her heart to race. Sansa breathed hard as she, from her own point of view, saw and felt herself running through one hallway and another.

Upon hearing the gasp, Tyrion looked up from his wine and narrowed his eyes at Sansa as her grip on the table edge started to whiten her knuckles. "Lady Sansa?"

Hearing Tyrion speak, Robb turned to him, and then his eyes followed his gaze to his sister. "Sansa," Robb said as he got off his seat just as Sansa stopped trembling and she blinked her eyes before looking around, "Sansa?"

"Sansa, what is happening? I saw you trembling, and…" Catelyn asked before being able to complete her question.

"Where's Bran?" Sansa asked panting as sweat covered her forehead, the very same sweat that gathered while she had the images of herself running through the hallways of Winterfell while panting before reaching a room where her father stood with her crying mother. And now, Sansa could remember walking into the room where Bran lay as still as a statue, his little body covered in furs to keep him warm. And that's when she found herself back in the Great Hall with everyone looking back at her. "Where's Bran? Where's Bran?" she asked.

"Probably being a spider monkey somewhere," Joffrey said before turning back to eating his food.

"Joff," Myrcella chided him, "she's worried about her…."

"Do you want to continue with what you are about to say?" Joffrey growled before staring at Myrcella who looked away and slumped her shoulders forward.

" _Bran fell from the broken tower and… and_   _I am afraid he will be unable to walk again,"_ Sansa saw, in her mind, Ned say as a pain shot through her head while she was seated at the table. She brought her hands to the side of her head and fell onto her knees as Robb, Catelyn, and Tyrion got off their seats while Tommen and Myrcella stared in stunned silence with their eyes widened; the latter rushing around the table. The sound of Catelyn's yells for Sansa, and then for Maester Luwin, had Benjen and Jon on their feet and then rushing towards the High Table. AS the two of them neared the table, Jon noticed the cold glare from Catelyn, but ignored it, as he followed Benjen up the steps while Robb was at Sansa's side as she lay unconscious on the floor.

"Robb?" Jon said. Robb looked up at Jon, confusion etched on his face, just as everyone heard a man yell.

"Lady Stark! Lady Stark!" Jory rushed into the Great Hall and searched for Catelyn who was standing among a group of other people. He rushed to the redhead, unaware that something had happened to Sansa, and as he neared, "Lady Stark, it's Lord Bran. Something's happened."

**Winterfell, four hours later.**

" _You killed them!"_  Sansa hissed walking towards the covering figure before her.  _"You burned Bran and Rickon. You killed them. You betrayed us, Theon. You…"_

" _No… not Theon. Reek. I am Reek,"_ the covering figure shook his head.

" _You are Theon Greyjoy!"_  Sansa stepped forward and grabbed the covering figure's shoulders and shook his body hard,  _"you are Theon Greyjoy!"_

" _I am Reek!"_  the figure cried out with tears in his eyes before he shook off Sansa's hands and stepped back. Sansa's heart raced at the thought of her younger brothers' bodies hanging n Winterfell's central square while Theon and the rest of the Ironborn drank and celebrated at the fall of the castle. As she stared at Theon, who was trembling in fear and shaking his head with his shoulders and back hunched forwards, Sansa heard him repeat  _"I am Reek."_

" _You betrayed us,"_  Sansa said, " _you betrayed Robb, you betrayed mother, you betrayed father, you betrayed me."_  At that, Theon looked up at her as tears streamed down his face,  _"and you killed Bran and Rickon. You… Why? Tell me why?!"_

Theon continued to shake his head.

" _Why?"_  Sansa narrowed her eyes and rolled her hand into fists. " _Why?_ "

" _No… no…."_  Theon closed his eyes and shook his head.

" _Why? Theon. Why?"_  Sansa repeated herself a she strode forward and grabbed his upper arm,  _"why!"_

" _I didn't…"_  Theon whispered between hiccups as he tried to stop himself from sobbing,  _"I.. I didn't."_

" _You didn't what?"_  hissed Sansa, " _you didn't…"_

" _Bran and Rickon are alive!"_  he cried before looking away as Sansa had her eyes open in shock,  _"they are…"_

" _My little dove."_

" _My brother is a traitor."_

" _My mother taught me to never hit a lady. Ser Meryn?"_

" _Is this how a knight treats a child!?"_

Sansa snapped her eyes open before sitting up and then looking around. She was panting hard while the sharp pain in her head was now simply a dull ache. The redhead found herself back in her room with Lady climbing up to her bed and then licking her face before laying down beside her. Sansa's heart was racing as she placed her hand on Lady's fur while trying to remember what happened.

'I was in the Great Hall for my midday meal and then… and then the images in my dream came forth again. And now… now I had more dreams… and so vivid that…' Sansa recalled the dreams in her mind, 'the image of father's head on a spike, the knight slapping me with his gloved hand, and then… no… it was a dream.' Sansa moved to remove her fur lined covers so that she could turn her body and then get off her bed. However, when she tried to turn her body, there was a stinging pain from her right thigh to her hip. It was just then that she felt something warm and liquid trickle onto her chin from her bottom lip. Sansa brought her hand up and pressed it against her bottom lip. When she pulled back her hand, she stared at the dark red liquid on the tip of her trembling fingers.

'What? Is.. is this… is this blood?' Sansa thought shaking her head. 'I.. I must have bit my bottom lip when I dreamt about that knight slapping me with the back of his hand. I.. yes… that's what happened. That is…'

It was then that the door to Sansa's room opened. Turning her head, the bottom lip still bleeding, she laid her eyes on a surprised Jeyne Poole.

"Sansa!" Jayne explained upon seeing her best friend not just awake, but bleeding from her lip. She grabbed a piece of cloth from the side table and rushed to Sansa's side. She dabbed the cloth on Sansa's lip and asked, her face etched with worry, what had happened, "why are you bleeding?"

"I must have…," Sansa stopped talking when Jayne pulled back the cloth and she stared at the blood, "I must have bit my lip when I… I…" Jeyne then folded the cloth and placed it back on Sansa's lip.

"Sorry, but you were still bleeding," Jeyne said before pulling the cloth away, "I'll try to slow down the bleeding before calling for Maester Luwin since he's a little busy, and…" Jeyne then looked away from Sansa and looked at Lady who was looking up sadly as her mistress. Jeyne turned back to Sansa and pulled away the cloth before whispering, "Bran.. Bran… he was climbing and…" Sansa's eyes opened wide as she recalled that image of Ned Stark telling his children that Bran fell from the broken tower, "and he fell from the Broken Tower." Sansa shook her head before looking away. She was panting now as her heart raced at the thought of her younger brother lying at the foot of the tower. But it was the last part of what Jeyne said that had Sansa stare in utter shock, "I heard from the staff, especially the ones bringing water to Maester Luwin in Bran's room, that Bran would never walk again."

"No," Sansa whispered as she recalled the image from her dream of Bran lying still on his dead covered by furs.

"The bleeding seems to have stopped," Jeyne said, "I'll go call for your Lady Mother, and…"

"Jeyne, I… argh!" Sansa cried out in pain as she tried to turn her body again to get off the bed.

"Sansa?" Jeyne worriedly asked as she watched her friend lie on her side, her head on a worried looking Lady, as she pressed her hand on her thigh.

"Hurts," Sansa whispered, "why does it hurt?"

Jeyne rushed to Sansa's side and quickly lifted the hem on her dress up while lowering the side of her petticoat. Immediately, Jeyne placed her hand over her mouth as she stepped back with her eyes wide open at what she was looking at. Sansa noticed the look on Jeyne's face through her own tear covered eyes, tears from the pain that emanated on her right side, and asked, "Jeyne? What.. what is it?"

"A… a mark…" Jeyne whispered as she stepped forward, her body trembled at the black and blue bruise that travelled from Sansa's hip to the side of her knee, "a bruise. I.. Sansa, what did you do? How did you get this mark?"

"What mark?"

"It.. it looks like the blunt edge of.. of a sword," Jeyne said recalling the bruises she would sometimes see on her father, the steward of Winterfell, after he used to train with Ser Rodrick. A requirement for the males in the event that the castle was attacked. Jeyne stared at the bruise and then back at Sansa who was just as shocked.

'My.. my dream. I dreamt that a knight tore my clothes off in court. That Joffrey was sitting on the Iron Throne laughing at me. The Ladies and Knights were standing around me while that one knight slammed his sword into my thigh. I… what is happening to me?' Sansa shook her head, "dream… dream…"

"Sansa?" Jeyne asked.

"I… I think I am going mad, Jeyne," Sansa said, "I.. I had a dream that Bran fell. I.. I dreamt that I was slapped, I dreamt that…" Sansa stopped talking and looked away from the stunned Jeyne and whispered, "I'm going mad. It has to be madness. It.. it was just a dream. Just a dream."

"I'm calling your Lady Mother," Jeyne said before rushing out of the room while Sansa lay on her side and whispered with tears falling on Lady's fur since the redhead lay her head on her Direwolf.

"Just a dream. Just a dream. All just a dream. Is this a dream? Am I dreaming now?"

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

" _Spoken memories of the future Sansa/ any other character in the future timeline"_

' _Thoughts of the future Sansa/any other character in the future timeline'_

"Current timeline speech"

'Current timeline thoughts'

**Sansa's chambers.**

It stung so much. That was what Sansa was thinking to herself after Jeyne had closed the doors to the former's chambers. Sansa lay on her side as tears welled up in her eyes, every blink now forcing the tears to run down her cheeks. She lay her head on the feather bed and placed her hand gingerly on the location of the stinging sensation on her thigh- the very same place where the Knight that smacked the side of his sword. She then yelped upon her fingers brushed the tender area- her hand pulling back sharply.

Sansa hissed in pain while she closed her eyes- and she was brought back to what she believed was the throne room in the red keep. She had never been there in her young life, and now there she was sobbing and looking anywhere but at the boy sitting on he throne. Tears continued to fall down her cheeks as she lay on the bed while, back in what she thought was a dream about being in the throne room.

" _My mother taught me never to hit a lady,"_ Joffrey sneering as he sat on the throne. Sansa saw his eyes looked over her while biting his lower lip. Sansa was scared and nervous as she looked around the throne room and saw several Lords and Ladies standing by to the side. She wanted someone to say something, she wanted someone to help her. Instead, she looked back at the boy king and trembled when he said, _"Ser Meryn."_ Sansa watched as the knight, the unknown knight who she previously dreamt had slammed his sword into her thigh, nodded his head and then slowly made his way to her with a smirk on his face _._

Sansa looked back at Joffrey who added _, "don't hit her face. I like her pretty."_ Stunned, Sansa then turned to the lumbering Ser Meryn and, before she knew what happened, the knight slammed a fist into her abdomen.

The redhead felt herself double over while yelling in pain as she thought to herself, 'No… my prince, I…' She stared with eyes wide opened in pain at the Knight who just hit her- the very knight whose title conveyed a sense of protection to others, had slammed his armoured fist into her abdomen.

She then stumbled forward as Meryn stepped back while hearing the gasps from the Ladies and Lords before Ser Meryn slammed the side of his sword into her thigh- to Sansa, it felt as if if she was looking out through her own two eyes. She felt the pain travel through her body from the punch and the strike before she was pushed down to her knees when Joffrey said, _"avail her of her dress."_

"My Prince, please!"Sansa yelled, however her lips weren't moving… she heard herself scream those words, but her lips weren't moving. Joffrey didn't hear her. Sansa felt herself crying just as the back of her dress was torn open by the Knight, Ser Meryn. She started to sob while she placed an arm across her chest so that the torn dress didn't expose her breasts to the others in the Throne Room. She was silently begging the other three Knights in the room to come to her aid, instead they stood where they were… just watching. Sansa cried out for help,"please help me! You are Knights…. Please... Help me!" but once again, her lips weren't moving; she didn't cry out.

'No….' Sansa thought while her body, the one lying on the bed, moved to lie down on her bed. Her arms lay on the bed as she dreamt about looking over her shoulder while holding the front of her dress in place. She saw Ser Meryn, lift up his sword.

" _What is the meaning of this!"_ yelled another voice. Sansa sobbed in relief upon seeing Ser Meryn lower his weapon and step aside. She looked away with teats in her eyes as an angry Tyrion Lannister walked into the Throne room. But before she could hear anything else, Sansa snapped her eyes open and screamed in pain from a stinging sensation emanating from her abdomen.

The very same place where she was hit in her dream by Ser Meryn.

'Why is this happening to me,' Sansa sobbed while placing her left hand gingerly on her abdomen where, under her night clothes, a black and blue bruise… the same colour as the bruise on her thigh, was forming. Her right arm covering her eyes which closed shut from the pain spreading out from where the Knight hit her in the dream. Once she closed her eyes, the dreams came again.

" _We never should have left Winterfell,"_ Sansa heard a familiar voice while her arms were extended towards a roaring hearth. She turned her head to her left and gasped, 'Jon?' She hoped she was right, that the man seated next to her staring at the fire was Jon… however, this Jon was different. Whereas the one she had known all these years was a scrawny dark haired boy, the one sitting next to her had grown more muscular and slightly taller, there was a scar running down his left cheek under the eye, and there was a look of sorrow she couldn't understand. Sansa felt that she should know why he looked so sad, but she could not. She then saw the sorrow melt away like ice when he turned his head and gave a small smile towards her, and for some reason she felt relieved.

"Where am I, Jon?" Sansa asked, but her lips didn't move. Instead, she heard Jon say, " _Don't you wish we could go back to the day we left?"_

"So we did leave for Kings Landing?" Sansa asked Jon, but as usual she didn't feel her lips moving. Sighing, she looked around at the dimly lit room and wondered where she was situated while hearing herself say, " _I want to scream at myself, 'Don't go you idiot!'"_

"This is just a dream?" Sansa whispered while realizing that she didn't recognize her surroundings. She then stood up gasping as everything started to melt away and she found herself standing on the Winterfell ramparts under heavy snow, "this is just a dream. Just a dream… just as dream." Sansa opened her eyes slowly while her fingers where brushing the cloth covering the bruise on her abdomen. "Just a dream…"

And her eyes snapped open.

Taking a deep breath, Sansa reached down and lifted the lower hem of her night dress to just below her breasts and then, groaning slightly from the pain, lifted her head and the top of her body to look down her chest. And what she saw terrified her, 'no, it was just a dream… just a dream…' she thought while staring at the spreading black and blue bruise on her abdomen followed by the bruise on her thigh. She shook her head while thinking, 'just a dream.. just a dream… just a…'.

Sansa then released a sob and pushed her dress back down before laying down, "I am to be betrothed to one of the most handsome men in Westeros- my golden prince. What's happening to me?"

**Bran's Chambers, Now.**

Jeyne slightly pulled up her skirts as she rushed through the hallway after closing the door to Sansa's chambers. The sight of the bruise on Sansa's thigh worried her, she remembered seeing similar bruises on her father and the other sentries following their training periods, 'and I have never seen Sansa wield a sword'. She felt the warmth emanating from the walls of the hallways- but there was a sense of coldness that permeated the castle following Bran's fall. What happened to the latter still stunned everyone- the main reason why many expressions on the face that Jeyne rushed past were so solemn.

'Everyone is questioning how Lord Bran fell,' Jeyne thought to herself upon entering another hallway followed by climbing up a flight of stairs towards Bran's chamber on the floor above, 'I have seen his scale walls that should be impossible.' Jeyne continued thinking that even when it was snowing and the walls were frozen, Bran was still ale to climb without danger to himself, 'although he did give Lord and Lady Stark heart pains.' Jeyne frowned as she dashed towards a door with two Stark sentry's standing guard, 'but he never fell. Until now.'

"I need to see Lady Stark," Jeyne panted after stopping in front of the guards. With the Kingsguard, the Lannister guards, and the Baratheon guards protecting the Royal Family, the Stark guards were the only ones available to see to the protection of Winterfell itself. She noticed the look shared between the two guards, one asking the other silently if they should bother the grieving Lady Stark who was watching over Bran, "please, at least tell her this is very important."

"What is it?" one of the guards said. And it was then that Jeyne realized she didn't know who the guards were standing in front of her, 'they weren't unsure if they should bother Lady Stark, they were unsure if they should allow me to talk to her.' Jeyne thought that it wasn't unsurprising, that with the Royal Family in Winterfell, there had to be more guards taken in from the surrounding villages.. and they did not know who was who in the castle, especially when it came down to the daughter of the chief steward.

"Please tell her it's Jeyne Poole, and that Sansa has awoken. Tell her that… tell her that Sansa needs to see her immediately."

One of the guards frowned before turning his head towards the other who huffed. The latter reached towards he door and knocked.

"I asked not to be disturbed," a voice quietly called out. And Jeyne grimaced at the sorrow in Catelyn's voice, especially she was about to pile on even more sorrow.

"Yes, my Lady," Jeyne said before the guards could answer, "but there is something urgent about Sansa… something that you need to see, my Lady."

The guards glared at Jeyne while hearing the sound of a chair being pushed back against the floor, followed by footsteps towards the door. The guards, at least one of them, was about to grab Jeyne's arm and pull her away while the other guard apologized profusely to Catelyn. At least that was the plan as the guard's fingers tightened around Jeyne's arm just as the door opened inwards.

"Lady Stark," Jeyne said pulling her arms away from the guard and took a step towards the redhaired woman. Jeyne took in the worry in the older woman's eyes, but went on to speak before the guards could say anything else, "Sansa is awake, my Lady. But there's something that you need to see." She saw that Catelyn was about to say something, but Jeyne powered through, "I realize you have a lot on your mind with what happened to Lord Bran and Sansa, and I am sorry to pull you away from your son. But…"

"Tell me what is happening to Sansa," Catelyn said with a frown on her face and, Jeyne recognized, the beginnings of a healing wheel, based in the teachings of the Seven, in her left hand.

Jeyne glanced at the guards before focusing her sights on the redhead, "my Lady, this is something that should be seen. You will not believe me if I speak of it." The truth was that Jeyne didn't know if she should go into detail about what was happening to Sansa in front of these guards she hadn't seen before. Instead, she repeated herself, "my Lady, it's better if you see with your own eyes."

Once Catelyn sighed and nodded her head, she stepped back into the room. Jeyne waited with her hands behind her back, shifting her weight from one leg to another nervously under the gaze of the two guards. Breathing a sigh of relief once again when the door reopened and Catelyn appeared, Jeyne caught a brief glimpse of Maester Luwin attending to a pale figure lying on the bed under heavy furs. Her sights focused back on Catelyn as the latter shut the door, Jeyne apologized once again.

Catelyn turned to the guards after nodding her head at Jeyne, "no one but myself, Maester Luwin, and Lord Stark is allowed into that room."

"Yes, my Lady," one of the guards stated.

"Now, Jeyne," Catelyn turned back towards the young girl before gently grabbing her arm. The both of them then started onwards towards the direction of Sansa's chambers, "what is it that you wish to tell me?"

TBC.


	4. Chapter 4

" _Spoken memories of the future Sansa/ any other character in the future timeline"_

' _Thoughts of the future Sansa/any other character in the future timeline'_

"Current timeline speech"

'Current timeline thoughts'

**Winterfell.**

Catelyn rushed wordlessly alongside Jeyne, the younger girl still hadn't told her what it was that was wrong with Sansa. The redhead loved all her children, but she felt that Bran's injuries were far more grievous than Sansa falling off her seat at the Great Hall.

'What are you saying, Catelyn,' Catelyn mentally admonished herself while keeping pace with Jeyne, the both of them walked through one hallway after another before rushing towards the door that led to Sansa's chambers, 'Sansa just simply fell. There was no reason- which is worrying in itself- for her to fall like that.' As the both of them got closer, the guards on either side of the door gave Catelyn a small bow before opening the door. Catelyn walked in, followed soon by Jeyne.

The redhead walked hurriedly over to the sleeping form of Sana who had her legs hanging off the side of her bed while the rest of her body lay on the furs. It was then, while the door shut and Jeyne hurried next to Catelyn, that the redhead saw the cut on Sansa's lip since that was the most visible. And while the blood seemed to have dried off, there was a tell-take black and blue bruise surrounding the cut.

"She was awake when I left," Jeyne said as she quickly sat next to Sansa while Catelyn's blood seemed to freeze at the sight of her daughter.

"Jeyne," she whispered while pointing at the cut on Sansa's lip, "is that why you called me here?" While Catelyn was already concerned, and mentally questioning who would dare hit her daughter in their own home, she became even more concerned when Jeyne lifted the hem of Sansa's night dress and showed the redhead the bruise on the though. Catelyn gasped, raising her hands to her mouth, as she stared at the broad bruise that ran from Sansa's knee to the top of her thigh. "H.. how?" Catelyn stammered, her eyes shifting towards the confused and frightened Jeyne who was shaking her head.

"I.. I don't know, my Lady," Jeyne said, "all I know is that the bruise on her lip and this bruise on her thigh were here when Sansa woke up, and…" Jeyne noticed that Catelyn's eyes were wider as she stared at Sansa's body. Jeyne turned her head, and then she noticed black and blue edges to the left of the bruises on Sansa's right thigh. The way that Jeyne lifted the hem of Sansa's night dress upwards, they saw the edges of a bruise pattern on Sansa's abdomen. After lifting the dress over the bruise- where Ser Meryn had punched Sansa in her dream - Jeyne gasped in shock and literally jumped off the bed. Her mouth was covered with her hands - but the guards heard the loud gasp from her, and so knocked on the door.

"Lady Stark," one of the guards asked after pounding on the door, "are you alright?"

"Ye… yes," Catelyn said as she tried to regain some composure. Her voice was shaking, but she knew that she needed to be calm… especially with the King and Queen, and the other members of the Royal Family in the castle. She didn't want any type of rumours spreading around the castle about someone having beaten her oldest daughter. And so, she continued, "we're fine. Until further notice, no one is allowed to come in here without my express permission."

"Un.. understood, my Lady," the two guards said. After a few seconds, Catelyn turned towards the terrified Jeyne whose body was trembling while she stared at the bruise on Sansa's abdomen.

"When... when I left, my... my Lady," Jeyne stammered, her head shaking from side to side, "that... that bruise was not…."

"Oooooh," groaned Sansa as she slowly moved her head from one side to another.

"Sansa?" Catelyn asked as she rushed to Sansa's left side, and sat down on the edge of the bed. She leaned forward and placed her hand gently on Sansa's cheek, her eyes glancing once again at the cut on her lip, before she looked up towards her closed eyes, "Sansa? What happened?"

There was no response as Sansa groaned once more, her eyes tightening shut while her lips were pressed together. At this time, Jeyne was at the foot of the bed, standing with her hands clasped together- the bruise on Sansa's abdomen frightened her, it wasn't there when she left and so, its sudden appearance, was something she never expected and couldn't explain.

"Mother?" Jeyne leaned in closer to see Sansa open her eyes ever so slightly, as if the younger redhead was trying to wake up, but exhaustion was trying to force her eyes shut, "mother, is that you?"

"Yes, yes, Sansa," Catelyn said with concern as she felt Sansa lean into the hand placed on her cheek, "Sansa, how did you get these bruises?"

"Jeyne," Sansa whispered when her head was turned and her groggy eyes glanced at Jeyne before they closed once more, "you're alive, I thought he took you… took you…"

"Sansa?" Jeyne gulped as she looked at Sansa breathing in an out before her eyes shifted to a confused Catelyn, and then back to Sansa's face, 'what did Sansa mean by I'm alive?'

"This is heaven," Sansa whispered, her voice sounding exhausted, with a smile on her lips. She opened her eyes enough that Catelyn could see the bright blue iris', "is… is father here?"

"He is on a hunt with…"

"Even in heaven, he hunts," Sansa chuckled before she closed her eyes once again.

"Sansa," Jeyne shook her head while Catelyn called for her daughter after she closed her eyes once more, "Sansa, you're having a nightmare."

"We're in Winterfell, Sansa," Catelyn continued while Jeyne begged for the younger redhead to wake up, "this isn't…"

"Has father spoken to Jon?" Sansa opened her eyes slightly and spoke. Catelyn closed her lips and furrowed her eyebrows.

'Why is she asking about the bastard?' Catelyn thought to herself while Jeyne too narrowed her eyebrows in confusion. Sansa had never asked about Jon, but the sound of her voice was sounding more as if it was filled with hope at the mention of Jon's name.

"Before the hunt, has Jon…" Sansa closed her eyes again for a few more seconds before opening them slightly, "I am so tired. Perhaps, even though this is heaven, I still need to sleep."

"Sansa," Catelyn said as she gently shook her daughter, urging her to wake up, "this is no time for any jest. I will not tolerate any…"

"Tell… tell father not to be mad," Sansa whispered, opening her eyes once again, "Jon tried… we tried…" Sansa took in a breath before continuing, "but we failed. We lost the North."

'What?' Catelyn snapped her head towards Jeyne whose eyes were wide open in confusion and, from what Catelyn saw, a look of fear at hearing that the North was lost. The same fear that she felt as a chill went up and down her spine while turning back to look into Sansa's eyes. And then she saw it… Catelyn didn't know how she couldn't have seen it before, 'perhaps because this is my daughter. A daughter born in a time of peace and summer.' Catelyn saw the eyes of someone who had seen war; it was the same eyes she used to see in the mirror after hearing Brandon had died, and after Ned had left after their wedding to fight in Roberts Rebellion.

'My little girl has seen war. She has seen… no… that's not possible,' Catelyn thought as Sansa closed her eyes once again.

"Sansa," a worried Catelyn gently shook Sansa once again, urging her to wake up, "you need to wake up. You're dreaming, and…."

"We cannot be harmed here in heaven, mother," Sansa whispered with her eyes closed, "the Long Night cannot touch us here. We… we are safe. We are safe." And her voice trailed off with a stunned Catelyn staring at Sansa, and then at Jeyne who had an even more fearful look on her face as Sansa mumbled, "Jon will… will explain. So tired." And Sansa slipped into unconsciousness again as Catelyn stared down at her daughter in concern.

While what Sansa had said unnerved her, there was something else that, unknown to Catelyn, she and Jeyne had the same thought going through their minds, 'the Long Night?' Turning to Jeyne, Catelyn then said in a serious tone, "do not mention anything that was said in this room, Jeyne. Is that understood?" Jeyne, still staring at Sansa's breathing form, nodded her head. Catelyn then turned back towards Sansa and said, "when Lord Stark returns, I will speak to him. In the meantime, stay with Sansa."

"Of… of course, my Lady," Jeyne answered.

**At that very same time.**

" _Who comes before the Old Gods this night?"_

The last thing Sansa remembered was closing her eyes as the pain from the cut on her lips, to the bruise of her thig and abdomen, faded. The moment her eyes were closed, she found herself looking through her own eyes in a body she wasn't able to control. Sansa knew she was having a dream once again, but this wasn't like the others where she was beaten in front of Joffrey sitting on what looked like the Iron Throne with a crossbow in his hand. No, Sansa found herself staring out at a snow-covered area where there were people crowded in front of her- a path separated the crowd into two groups. Sansa looked up at the snow falling down around her… she put her hand out to catch the flakes in her grey-gloved hand.

And a smile came upon her face; however, she didn't feel happiness – instead, she felt deep anger once again. There was something telling her to turn her attention in front of her. And then she saw two people standing some way off. And a voice reached her ears… a male voice. One that she didn't recognize, but at the same time, she did.

" _Daenerys, of House Targaryen, comes here to be wed. A woman grown, trueborn and noble. She comes to receive the blessings of the gods. Who claims her?"_

'This is a wedding?' Sansa thought to herself as the two figures in the distance walked closer before stopping under the light of the torch lit pathway covered in snow. 'Who's wedding is….' Sansa turned her head and saw Jon standing next to her under the Heart Tree, with next to him a young man who was seated on some kind of a chair with wheels on both sides. Sansa was wondering about the chair, it was very strange to her- but the eyes shifted towards the young man seated in it. Sansa knew that she recognized him, she tried to place his face…. But she simply couldn't put her finger on who he was.

"Bran." Sansa whispered staring at the young man before her eyes shifted to the man next to him.

"Jon," Sansa's eyes shifted towards Jon who smiled at Daenerys – she could see the young man looked to be smitten, as was the blushing bride. For some reason she couldn't explain, Sansa wanted to apologize to Jon.. it was a feeling she couldn't explain. Sansa knew that Jon was someone that she shouldn't feel anything for, much less wanting to apologize for some unknown reason. 'He's father's bastard, only a half-brother. So how is he marrying a Targaryen? How…' Sansa lost her chain of thought when she suddenly couldn't hear Jon as he spoke the required reply. She saw his lips move, but there was no sound- all she heard was the word " _Houses"_ before her surroundings seemed as if they were fading away.

'Houses?' Sansa thought while, at the same time, there was a feeling of pride, with a hit of sadness when Jon looked back at her, and nodded his head. 'What do you mean Houses? And what kind of a dream is this? Why would I ever dream about Jon? Much less about his getting married to a high-born lady.

Sansa closed her eyes and took a deep breath. This was the strangest of her dreams, full of people she didn't know and had never met; at the same time, there was a part of her that felt as if she knew them. Opening her eyes once again, she was stunned. She was no longer in the godswood, instead she was staring out at a vast army; 'What is this?' she thought to herself as she stood on the Winterfell Battlements, 'what am I seeing? Why am I dreaming about this army? Why?' Her thoughts were broken when she heard a voice call out for her. Sansa turned around to find a fully armoured Jon walking up the stairs towards her with an older Arya and a tall, well-built, and manly woman in armour walking on his left side. And in between Arya and Jon was Daenerys Targaryen wearing a black coat with a silver chain that wrapped around her right shoulder and across her chest.

" _Lady Sansa,"_ the woman said while Sansa, feeling indifferent towards Daenerys, still plastered a smile on her face as she bowed her head at the Targaryen before turning back towards the armoured woman, _"the army is prepared to move. I urge you to reconsider your order, I…"_

" _You are needed on the field of battle, Brienne,"_ Sansa heard herself say. She felt her lips move, but all she wanted to ask the woman identified as Brienne was who she was, and why she was wearing armour,'and what war are you talking about?'

" _Brienne,"_ Sansa heard herself say _, "you are a full-fledged knight now. This is your responsibility. I will be safe here with Arya protecting me. And I still have Tyrion, Missendei, and Varys here as well… so I will not be alone."_

'A female knight,' Sansa thought to herself in disbelief. She then went deep into thought as Jon stepped forward and hugged her tight, 'I know this is a dream. It has to be. This is just my imagination. But how are these dreams so real? I never saw that Knight before in my life, so how is her face so detailed? Even the faces in the wedding, all of them were so detailed.' Sansa stared at Brienne while surprise shot through her body as she hugged Jon, something she hadn't done in a very long time, but at that moment felt as if she was hugging a brother - a full true-borne brother, 'what is this I'm feeling? A fear of loss?'

" _You come back to me, Jon,"_ Sansa heard herself whisper in his left ear before feeling Jon tighten his hold around her _, "you come back to us. Do you hear me, Jon? Promise me that you would return."_

" _Aye,"_ Jon whispered before kissing her cheek and the pulling away from her.

" _Be safe, your Grace,"_ Sansa heard herself say towards Daenerys as she bowed her had once again.

"Thank you, Lady Stark," was the reply from the Dragon Queen.

Sansa nodded her head before Jon turned and hugged Arya. He then pulled away and rushed down the stairs with Daenerys and Brienne by his side while Sansa shifted her gaze to Arya.

" _I should be going with him,"_ Arya said turning towards Sansa _, "I should be…"_

Before Arya finished speaking, the two of them looked up upon hearing the distant sounds of something flapping in the sky. They looked out into the distance as two dragons, real life dragons, broke through the clouds and swooped towards the gates closest to the battlements.

'Dragons?' Sansa thought, 'how am I dreaming about dragons? How am I… why would I dream about dragons?' She heard the two majestic creatures roar before they landed on the snow-covered ground. Snow that literally melted away once they landed thanks to the heat radiating off their bodies, 'how can I feel this heat? How can I feel all this in a dream? How?'

Sansa snapped her eyes open before finding herself lying sideways on her bed. She was staring out the window in her chambers before she turned onto her back and sat up, the pain in her abdomen now throbbing. It was daylight outside her window as she rubbed her temples while shaking her head.

'Those were strange dreams,' Sansa thought to herself while she panted, 'dragons, Jon, a war? What kind of dreams are these? Why am I dreaming these dreams? What's happening to me?'

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 25/11/2018: Small edits to ch 01 to 04. Please re-read those chapters before reading ch 05

" _Spoken memories of the future Sansa/ any other character in the future timeline"_

' _Thoughts of the future Sansa/any other character in the future timeline'_

"Current timeline speech"

'Current timeline thoughts'

**Bran's Chambers.**

It would be hours after seeing Sansa, as well as her mysterious bruises and hearing her equally mysterious spoken words, that Catelyn, who had gotten some sleep, woke up by Bran's side. She hated to choose between her two children, but felt that Bran needed her more right now and tasked Jeyne with calling for her if Sansa should have another episode. As she sat next to Bran with the beginnings of a prayer wheel in her hand, Catelyn thought back to what Sansa had said, and how she looked back at her.

'Those eyes,' Catelyn thought to herself as she looked down at her hands weaving the Wheel, 'those were eyes that have seen such horror. Horror that I would never want seen by anyone, much less my own daughter.'

Her thoughts then went back to the other things that Sansa said, things that popped out in her mind as she continued weaving, 'she said something about being in Heaven, then Ned's bastard knowing something… she told me to speak to that boy…' In Catelyn's thoughts, the word 'boy', referring to Jon, was thought of with all the scorn she could muster – he was her husband's bastard after all… a boy she refused to acknowledge; he was the one glaring proof that Ned was unfaithful to her. She hated the boy, 'and Sansa knows this. Yet, she still tells me to talk to him? Why would I even want to see him? I wanted him gone, and…' Catelyn stopped weaving the Wheel and closed her eyes while reminding herself that she was getting off track.

To her, Sansa seemed delirious when she was barely awake before going back to a deep sleep, although Maester Luwin disputed any mental illness after Catelyn sent for him to check on Sansa's injuries. However, even the older man was surprised at how Sansa could have received those bruises on her lip, abdomen, and thigh. Catelyn swore him to secrecy as well before telling him that they would talk to Ned together once he returned from the hunt.

Opening her eyes, Catelyn's mind was brought back to the real world by the three knocks against the door before a visibly worried Ned opened it. "Ned," she breathed as she got up from her chair and strode over to her husband who was staring at her with a pained expression on his face before turning his head towards the unconscious Bran. Letting a soft sob escape from her lips, Catelyn then felt herself being hugged and held tight by Ned, the both of them with their eyes closed; Caitlyn with her head resting on his chest while one of Ned's hand rested on her lower back and the other hand rubbing a spot between her shoulders just below the base of her neck.

"I came as fast as I could, my love," Catelyn felt Ned kiss the top of her head just before the door opened once again after a knock. "Come," Catelyn whispered before the door opened and Maester Luwin walked on through with the chain around his neck making clinking noises. The old man then bowed to Ned before closing the door behind him.

"Cat," Ned asked, his voice heavy, "what happened?"

Catelyn then explained everything that happened before finding Bran, his legs twisted at unnatural angles at the foot of the broken tower. It was then that Luwin explained that he didn't believe Bran could walk again because of the damage to his spine and his shattered leg bones, "but take heart that he is still alive. He is breathing. However, I cannot explain why he still hasn't awoken yet."

Ned nodded at the man before turning back towards the unconscious Bran.

"How long will he be like this?" Ned asked.

"I cannot be certain, my Lord," the Maester replied in a solemn tone of voice.

"Ned, there is something else," Catelyn looked into the eyes of her husband as she continued, "it is about Sansa." A stunned Ned listened as she spoke about the bruising on Sansa's body, all the while adding that Jeyne was present to assure her that no one else was in Sansa's room Jeyne told her, followed by confirmation by Maester Luwin after he was called to check on the currently sleeping Sansa's injuries.

By the time Catelyn had done speaking, she felt her heart threatening to escape her chest while staring at the look of pure shock on Ned's face.

"Ned," she whispered placing her hand on the left side of his face, "I assure you I have seen the bruising with my own eyes. As did Maester Luwin and Jeyne. You know our daughter, she is not one to play around with a sword, these bruises could not have simply appeared."

"Of.. of course," he whispered in agreement, "but…" Ned then turned his head towards Luwin, "are you absolutely certain, Maester? That it was a bruise caused by the flat side of a sword? Are you certain of the injury on her belly, and the bruise on her lip."

"I am, Lord Stark," Maester Luwin answered, and immediately Catelyn saw the look of confusion on his face. Confusion mixed with a hint of fear in terms of whatever mysterious ailment had come to visit their daughter. And Catelyn wasn't done with the shocking news.

"There are other things we must speak off, Ned," she whispered before tuning her head towards Luwin, "Maester Luwin," and then back to Ned, "Ned, only Jeyne has heard with her own ears what I am about to reveal. And I have told her that, in no uncertain terms, she is not to reveal anything that Sansa may have said to anyone but Maester Luwin, you, or I."

"Of course, my lady," Luwin said before Catelyn glanced back behind Ned at the door to ensure that it was closed. She was very aware that the King was still in the building and that he expected Ned to visit him soon to break their fast, so Catelyn had to speak quickly but clearly. She then stepped back and, in a soft voice, recounted what Sansa had told her and Jeyne. The more Catelyn spoke about what she heard, the more Ned would furrow his eyebrows in confusion before looking at the equally confused look on Luwin.

He then turned back towards Catelyn and whispered, "she thought she was in heaven?"

"Among all the other strange things she spoke off, including…" Catelyn clenched her hands into fists before continuing to growl, "your bastard." Catelyn then looked away and shook her head, "she believed she was in heaven. And… and her eyes, Ned." She turned back to look at the worry etched on her husband, "her eyes were of a person who saw things they were never meant to see."

"She said the North fell, and that she and Jon tried to hold it…" Ned whispered closing his eyes. Catelyn could see that he was try to take it all in. Catelyn could sense Ned's worry for his daughter as well as his youngest son before he opened his eyes and looked over at Bran. The lord of Winterfell gave off a sigh before he looked back down at Catelyn, "please, Cat, tell me everything from the beginning once again."

**Sansa's chamber's, at the same time.**

Sansa was wondering what was happening to her. She was having these strange dreams and flashes of people and places that she simply could not have known. However, there was a feeling at the back of her mind that she had been to these places and met these people before – the Wall; then a hill overlooking a bloody battle where armies of the North were fighting each other while a slim man in black, on a horse next to her wore a mockingbird, the man made her skin crawl; then there was Kings Landing and the Red Keep where she encountered the cruelty of both Joffrey and her mother.

A part of her mind was telling her that these were just dreams, that her Joffrey could never harm her. He was too handsome and a Prince of the realm… that he was going to be a king. 'And no king who looks like him could be so cruel.'

Then there was another part of her that yelled out she was wrong; that Joffrey was cruel – then flashes of watching Ned Stark's head roll down the steps of the Sept of Baylor came to her mind again. Sansa closed her eyes at the vivid sight before her, but this time it was even worse since she could smell the blood, the shit, the piss emanating from the city; she could even hear the crowd in front of her baying for blood. She could hear herself screaming in anguish as she called out for her father, watching as his head stopped at the foot of the stairs where some of the peasants kicked it around before the masked executioner grabbed it by its long blood drenched hair. She felt herself being pulled back away as her arms were reaching out for what remained of her father's body.

And then she opened her eyes and felt a wet trail on her cheeks. She brought her hands up to her eyes and wiped the tears that were already gathered before looking down at the wetness on her hands.

'I'm crying?' Sansa thought to herself as she shook her head, 'they were… were just dreams. Just dreams…' The redhead feared she was going mad; that now Joffrey wouldn't want her anymore, 'who would? Who would want a mad woman that…'

And suddenly Sansa's thoughts were brushed aside as she watched in horror as her surroundings melt away. She felt as if there were hands gripping her heard and mind, pulling them away before she found herself standing in a tent. She stood at the entrance while a man she recognized as the older Jon she had 'seen' earlier leaning down with his hands against a table and staring back at her.

" _I lived with him, Jon… I know him… I know what he is capable of."_

The words were her voice, Sansa realized, and she felt her lips moving. But she still knew it wasn't her words… she wasn't talking voluntarily.

" _He is our brother,"_  Jon said glaring at her.

" _Please listen to me,"_  Sansa begged as she felt her heart clench at the feelings of great loss,  _"he is as good as dead. Ramsey will kill him… if he hasn't done so already. We need more men to take back Winterfell."_

" _I…_ "

" _Would it be so wrong to listen to me, Jon_?" Sansa heard herself say.

And then the scene changed again to what looked to be Ned's solar, and Sansa was facing Jon who was standing straight; but his eyes were avoiding her own.

" _That was the…."_  Sansa felt anger as she walked to the large table covered in scrolls before she turned around and her hands rolled into fists,  _"you swore to me that you would not make decisions like this, Jon. You swore to me…"_

" _I did no such thing, Sansa,"_  Jon retorted shaking his head,  _"I did not…"_

" _You swore you would not make as stupid a decision as the one you have already made!"_  Sansa exclaimed, " _you swore you would not make the same mistakes that Rob and father made!"_ ; she felt anger swell up in her chest as she turned around and walked out over to t he closed window. She opened it inwards and closed her eyes at the chill that brushed her cheeks… cooling her down while she heard herself and Jon breathing. Opening her eyes, Sansa looked out at the snow covered surroundings before turning around towards Jon,  _"without consulting me, you went beyond the Wall to collect a Wight that.."_

" _San…"_

" _A Wight,"_  Sansa heard herself growl as she said that word. She saw Jon breathe out before looking away,  _"you yourself told me how dangerous these things are, how they are massing beyond the wall. I… I don't know military strategy, I freely admit that, but tell me in what world it is acceptable for a general to lead a suicide mission where they would lose more people for a cause that could ultimately…"_

" _We lost a few men,"_  Jon countered,  _"you think I don't know that, Sansa? You don't think I know how close we came to dying out there?"_  Sansa felt her lips press together while Jon shook his head and then walked to the furthest wall to the left and then stood with his back to her while his hands were on his hips.

Sansa shook her head and sighed, she felt herself trying to keep her temper down.

" _Cersei saw the Wight, and swore an army for the war against the dead,"_  Jon said looking over his shoulder before turning around. Sansa noticed that he suddenly looked so weary as his shoulders drooped forward,  _"Sansa, this was the only way to convince her to help us. We need the Lannister army, we need the Southern army to help us… or else we're dead."_

" _Jon,"_  Sansa whispered as she walked towards the man; her voice now gentle,  _"you don't know Cersei. She's already betrayed us."_

" _You don't know that,"_  he countered.

" _I know her,"_  Sansa gently reached out and grabbed Jon's left arm before leading him to a chair near the hearth, which was blazing now, and gently sat him down,  _"you and your men need to come up with another plan… because I can tell you now that bitch will not come to our aid."_

Sansa saw Jon nod his head looking back at her; his eyes tracking her every move as she walked towards about chair, grabbed it, and then pulled it so that she could sit next to him,  _"I've done everything to placate the Lords, Jon. They were angry you left the North, they wanted to make me the Queen in the North…"_

Sansa was staring at the fire in the hearth' she was surprised hearing herself saying that – she wanted to be queen. It was the very reason she wanted to marry the handsome Joffrey. And now, in a dream, she had the opportunity to be queen, and she felt angry at the feeling it was taken away from her, 'why am I angry? this isn't real'.

" _But I told them you were the King in the North,"_  Sansa turned her head to look at the face of the tired Jon,  _"that you were doing what you thought was right as our King."_

" _And this is the best thing, Sansa,"_  Jon whispered,  _"we need her dragons, we need her army. I did what you told me to do – to be careful and use my head. I had to make a sacrifice for the greater good. I had to make a choice that would be best for the North… for you_." Sansa looked down at her hands as Jon held onto them gently, " _you, Arya, and Bran are the only Starks left_."

" _You are a Stark to me,"_  Sansa heard herself say before thinking to herself, 'I would never say that!'

" _I bent the knee on behalf of the North because with her dragons, she will help us win the war against the dead… and she will win the Iron Throne,"_  Jon said,  _"and from what I know of her, after being around her for these past months, I can tell you that she is nothing like her father…."_

" _Are you certain?"_

" _Tyrion and Varys keep her more… dangerous impulses… at check,"_  Jon said as Sansa sighed.

"Sansa!"

Sansa heard a male voice in the distance calling out for her as she continued speaking to Jon in the dream. Sansa couldn't call out for help, all she could do was listen and reply as Jon spoke of the need to place their hopes on Daenerys Targaryen.

"Sansa!"

Sansa suddenly gasped upon feeling someone shaking her body. She snapped her eyes wide open and stared into steel grey eyes kneeling in front of her. She blinked her eyes rapidly, memories of a head rolling down the steps of the Sept of Baylor rushing back into her forefront of her mind.

"Father?" Sansa whispered before she looked around at her mother staring at her with worry on her face. She then looked down at her bead, and then at Arya who was standing next to Catelyn staring back at her with eyes narrowed in confusion. Sansa noticed that the little girl's hand was slightly trembling as she held onto Catelyn's hand before looking back over her shoulder as the door swung open and a worried Rob rushed in. As he closed the door behind him, Sansa saw Jon looking back at her with a look of worry on his face.

Sansa didn't know how to feel about Jon- for most of his life, she ignored him, 'but he played a role in my dream. But… but why would I dream about Jon? Why him?'

"Sweetling." Sansa turned her head back towards Ned after the door closed, "you were screaming out bloody murder. And then suddenly you stopped… do you remember that?" Sansa shook her head while narrowing her eyes at Ned.

'I was screaming in my dream again,' Sansa though to herself, 'but I woke up… I did…, and tehn I dreamt again.'

"I heard you from my room," Arya said as Sansa looked back at her.

" _What were you doing in Braavos?"_ Sansa suddenly started to breath hard as everyone melted away. She pushed herself back on her bed as Arya remained, but it seemed as if her body was melting away to reveal a much older and harder young woman carrying a dagger. Sansa looked down at herself and found herself standing in a room she didn't recognize before focusing her eyes back onto her younger sister.

" _Training to be a faceless man,"_ the older Arya replied before finding herself back on a walkway overlooking a courtyard in Winterfell. She glanced at the man that made her skin crawl earlier, standing next to her before focusing on the older Arya practicing sword fighting with the large woman in armour, the one she remembered in her previous dream was called Brienne. Sansa didn't know why, but she felt a mixture of pride and fear as she watched the older Arya. And then the vison was gone, only to be replaced by her family staring at her in concern.

"Sansa," Arya said with a frown on her face, "do I detest you that much that you would hurry back on your bed to avoid me?"

Sansa whispered a 'no' while shaking her head before looking up at Rob, and then at Catelyn, and then at Ned. The only members of her family missing were Bran, and baby Rickon. Like Catelyn, Sansa didn't see Jon as a member of her family. She was simply a bastard.

' _You are a Stark to me,'_ Sansa recalled herself saying that to Jon in her dream.

"Father," Sansa looked up at Ned, and then at Catelyn, and then at Rob again, before looking back at Arya, "Arya… I… what happened?"

"You were screaming like a mad woman," Arya said, causing Catelyn to admonish her. Arya looked back up at her mother before saying, "well, she was."

Ned frowned and looked back at his youngest daughter and said, "not now, Arya." Arya looked away, and down at her feet while Rob ruffled her hair as Ned asked his oldest trueborn son to take Arya back to her room. After Sansa watched Arya walk out of the room with Rob, she turned back towards Ned who formed a small smile on his face before saying, "your mother told me about the dreams and bruises on your self."

Sansa nodded her head as she placed her hand on her thigh where the flat side of the blade in her dream landed.

"And then she said you were talking in your sleep about losing the North," at this revelation, Sansa was surprised as she tilted her head.

"I don't remember that, Father," she replied before looking back at Catelyn.

' _You have my condolences, Lady Stark,'_ Sansa gasped as she watched her parents melt away to reveal herself staring out over the ramparts towards a snow-covered landscape. She turned her head, involuntarily, to find Tyrion standing before her, " _I wholeheartedly believed that Jon would have made a fine king, and Daenerys would have made a fine Queen. They have passed too early."_  She watched Tyrion sigh before saying,  _"I understand your need to keep this information quiet… it is so that we do not lose our morale against what is coming."_

" _Do you believe the gods willed this to happen, my Lord?"_ Sansa said out of the blue with a sense of great loss in her heart, _"everyone who could have made a difference in this battle died too early. So many betrayals, murder, power-grabs… perhaps this is our punishment."_

" _I have never been religious,"_ Tyrion said looking up at Sansa before he walked over to a step and then looked over the edge of the walls _, "and I do not believe in fate. I believe we make our own way…"_ and then he sighed while placing his small hands on the surface of the wall _, "but then again, my father didn't murder me after I was born… which was the fate of most dwarfs,"_ he then looked back at Sansa _, "so what do I know? All I know is that, in hindsight, events brought us to this moment."_

" _What do you mean?"_ Sansa asked while thinking _;_ 'Yes, what do you mean?'

" _After the Rebellion, the realm never really fully healed,"_ Tyrion said looking back out at the snow _, "yes, we were prosperous, but there were so many cracks that could not be repaired easily. So much hate, schemes and betrayals going off all at once. All ultimately resulted in Baelish's betrayal which led to Bran's fall, my kidnapping by your mother, the death of Lord Stark, and then the War of the Five Kings. The cracks widened and old wounds reopened. We lost our unity."_

Tyrion then looked up at Sansa.

" _Perhaps this was meant to happen,"_ Tyrion whispered _, "the dead coming back to punish the living for wasting our lives in the pursuit of power…"_ Tyrion then sighed and looked away _, "what do I know though."_

Sansa stared out at the snow covered landscape and closed her eyes, " _this is the final days before the end."_

" _It would seem that way,"_ Tyrion answered as he looked up at Sansa and then back out towards the vastness of snow laying outside the castle walls, " _I supposed I could say that I have no regrets… we fought hard, and we failed."_

" _We failed,"_ Sansa repeated _._

" _But we fought with everything we had, and we will continue to fight even though we both know it will be a failure."_

Sansa nodded her head at Tyrion before excusing herself. Sansa watched through her own eyes as her body moved without being able to control when or where she went. After wandering through the castle where she witnessed first-hand the number of people taking refuge within the castle walls, Sansa saw herself standing in front of the Heart Tree in the godswood. She stared at the face carved onto the trunk – it was a face that had always given Sansa a creepy feeling… even now, just staring at the face, she felt as if she was being watched. At the same time, the redhead felt at ease here as her body went down on one knee.

She then clasped her hands together against her chest before lowering her head and closing her she prayed.

Then just like that, Sansa gasped again and found herself staring at the concerned expressions on her mother and father.

"Sansa," Ned said, "what happened? You blanked out for a moment."

"Was it a vision?" Catelyn narrowed her eyes as she sat on the bed and reached for, and then gently held onto Sansa's hand. "Sansa, was it a vision?"

"I.. I don't know, they were dreams before but… but I just had a few visions when I was awake," Sansa shook her head, "they have to be dreams… waking-dreams perhaps."

"Sansa," Ned asked, "can you tell me how you got your bruises?"

"I…."

Before Sansa could answer, a fist was pounding the door to Sansa's chamber. Sansa quickly grabbed her blanket to cover her night clothes just as Ned strode around the bed, "Ned! I heard something happened to your daughter, the one supposed to marry Joffrey. I have my Kingsguard here to take her statement before we go kill the fucker who hurt her!"

Ned opened the door with a sigh, silently hoping that his best friend – also known as the King – wasn't drunk. Yet.

While the Lord of Winterfell smoothed things over with the King outside in the hallway, Sansa felt she was being watched. She shifted her eyes towards the door and watched the Queen walk by, glancing at her with a sneer on her face. Sansa felt chills going through her body, and hoped that it was simply because of the thin clothes she was wearing under the fur covers.

While the queen was convincing her husband that they needed to leave for breakfast so that the Starks could handle their, as she said, disturbed daughter, Sansa's eyes landed on one of the Kingsguard. While Catelyn was silently fuming at hearing that the Queen called Sansa a 'disturbed girl', Sansa's heart raced as her eyes locked with the bearded and dark eyed man eyeing her hungrily.

'That's the one,' Sansa thought as her mind brought her back to the Throne Room in the Red Keep, along with the beatings from the Knight who wasn't wearing his helm, 'he's the one who beat me… he…' Sansa looked away as the door closed shut before looking over at the silently raging Catelyn, and whispered, "I… I know who beat me in my dream, Mother"

Catelyn immediately turned her head towards Sansa, who gulped before she leaned forward and whispered in her ear.

"It was one of the Kingsguard."

'But what would anything I say do?' Sansa thought as she looked at the surprise on Catelyn's face, 'it's just a dream… just a dream.' Sansa then looked away and towards her thigh while her left hand, still under the fur blanket, was placed on the slight throbbing pain coming from the bruise on her abdomen, 'but how did I receive these injuries?'

TBC.


End file.
